Electrophysiology Core Overview This Core will allow investigators to determine the consequences of nervous system disease or injury at the level of neuronal activity and function. This will allow detailed analysis of nervous systems phenotypes by applying techniques not available in most labs. Nine Pis have utilized this Core under the current award leading to twelve papers and one new NIH grant.